


what i meant

by Anonymous



Category: Ascunion - Eisenberg
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: edgar has a lot of feelings, for vinny.and vinny... might not.
Relationships: Edgar/Vinny
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	what i meant

edgar places a glass of water on the table next to vinny.

vinny doesn’t look up at him or pay any kind of attention to him; not even to say thank you. it’s okay, though, of course. edgar’s used to it. he’ll bring him water and he’ll turn it into ice if vinny was hurt, he’ll do anything.

“it’s cold,” vinny says, not looking up from his laptop.

edgar looks at him, a little concerned. he almost snatches the glass from vinny’s hands. “did you want it… room temperature? i can—“

“relax, man,” he finally looks up at him. “it’s fine. i wanted it cold.”

“yeah, okay,” edgar says, keeping the glass back. “do you— do you need anything else?”

vinny doesn’t respond. he’d already gone back to whatever it was he was doing.

#

“we’re friends, right?” vinny asks him one day. _of course we are,_ edgar thinks. _you are my best friend._ but he doesn’t say it. he just nods.

vinny continues. “okay so as a friend, do you think there’s something wrong with the way i dress?”

edgar looks at vinny— the black shirt he’s wearing, the jeans, the lack of a belt on said jeans, the undone fly—

“oh, would you stop checking me out? i just want to know if this outfit is date appropriate.” vinny chuckles. “but i guess your eyes answered my question. your _gaze_ , if you will.”

“your fly is undone.” edgar states, making direct eye contact with just about everything but vinny, which vinny doesn’t really seem to notice or care about.

the tall man looks down at his pants and zips himself up. “that better?”

edgar nods. “you have a date?”

“fuck yeah, i do. you know her, actually. it’s that girl who always asked you to drop her home when it was late or something?”

“ _woman_ ,” edgar sighs. “snigdha,”

vinny does finger guns at him. “don’t wait up!” he says, with a smirk on his face.

#

it’s been an exhausting day for edgar, for absolutely no reason at all. he shouldn’t feel this tired after having done absolutely nothing all day, but he does, he feels so god damn exhausted. vinny, on the other hand, is filled to the brim with energy, even though he spent the entire day grading papers and listening to loud hyperpop.

“edgar, edgar, edgar. what am i going to do with you?” he asks, mischievous look on his face. “get up off the floor,” he sings, in no particular tune.

despite his aching head and practically dead body, edgar gets up. “what are you doing?”

“we, my friend, are dancing,” vinny announces, and points to his phone. as landslide by fleetwood mac starts to play, vinny awkwardly takes edgar’s right hand and tries to get him to sway with him. edgar tries to do what’s asked of him, but he just…. he just can’t. his body won’t respond to him. it’s uncharacteristic— very unlike him, but he can’t help it. he looks into vinny’s eyes and can sense his disappointment. it hurts him.

“why can’t you, like just, have fun?” vinny aggressively lets go of his hand. “just dance, baby.”

edgar looks down at his feet. “i’m sorry.”

“you should be.” vinny sighs as he turns the music off. he shakes his head, then declares: “i’m just gonna go to the club or something. maybe get some rebound sex. i’ll see you later.”

“stay,” edgar says, in a half-whisper.

vinny looks back at him, and asks him, loudly. “did you just ask me to stay?”

edgar nods.

“then why don’t you fucking dance?”

edgar feels the tiredness inside him do something to his brain. he feels fireworks go off inside his head and his mouth and suddenly he’s a little angry and he’s panicking and his mouth isn’t working with his head, his stupid mouth,

“because i’m fucking tired, vinny, and you won’t even give me a fucking chance!”

vinny stares at him in disbelief. “what do you mean i _‘won’t give you a chance’_?”

“you know what i fucking mean, vinny, why won’t you just—“ edgar stammers as he walks closer to vinny, close enough to feel his breath on his face. “you _know_ what i mean.”

vinny squeezes his eyes, then cups edgar’s cheek. “what, this?” he asks, as he presses a dry kiss to edgar’s lips.

it finally wakes him up and brings him the energy he’s been lacking all day.

“or,” vinny says, “did you mean— this?” he kisses him again, with one of his hands moving dangerously closer to edgar’s dick.

edgar kisses him back, a little toothy and weird, but vinny doesn’t really seem too mind. (but edgar does.)

he breaks away from the kiss and from vinny, before he actually does unzip his pants and take this too far.

“vinny, i’m… not right now. i can’t.”

the taller man looks like he’s about to rain down a variety of insults at edgar right now, but before he can actually get any of them out, edgar says, ever-so-softly, “also, that is exactly what i meant.” he walks away from vinny to the bathroom, leaving him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is all in lowercase, i wrote it on my phone at 4 am. i am also sorry for its existence in general, tbh. just wanted to contribute something to this kind of non-existent fandom. i hope it is to your liking! comments + kudos are always appericiated.


End file.
